


The Owl House Warriors Volume 1

by Matt_Toones



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fights, Goddesses, Gods, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, The Human Realm (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Toones/pseuds/Matt_Toones
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple military operation. Turned out to be a massacre at midnight. 7 villains by the name of The Meta Syndicate, have stolen an artefact of great power and chasing them are a group of heroes tasked with capturing these villains and regaining the artefact. But when they meet Luz, she unlocks a great power within herself that rivals the gods. Now she and her friends team up with Shatter Squad to defend the Isles, and go after pieces of a legendary power that can destroy the universe. Can Luz and her friends stop the Meta Syndicate and Belos and save the universe? Find out!Note: This is an idea for a fighting game I want to work on. Hopefully if I work hard, I can have the chance to make it.Other Note: This is my first fanfiction.Other Other note: This takes places months after "Young blood old souls" .
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Original Character(s), Emira Blight/Viney, Gus Porter & Original Character(s), Luz Noceda & Original Character(s), Skara (The Owl House)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Meta Syndicate

Chapter 1: The Meta Syndicate.  
[It is 11:00 PM, two guards in futuristic knight armour keep watch of the front of a Military Gate. Both are keeping watch to see if there are any intruders]. 

Guard 1: Hey? 

Guard 2: Yeah? 

Guard 1: Did you hear the news? 

Guard 2: What news? 

Guard 1: The reason for all the extra guards, why most of the soldiers from our squad were stationed here? 

[During their conversation, a tall dark skinned man in a red hoodie and a white jacket walks down the hall with a soldier holding a sealed metal box, Soldiers continue their conversation]

[Guard 2 suddenly realises that there are more guards around then usual] 

Guard 2: Huh? Now that you mention it, kinda does seem different. What’s going on? 

[A soldier standing on by a platform is grabbed from behind] 

Guard 1: I heard they sent a Knight from Chorus, to bring some sort of artefact here. 

Guard 2: What kind of artefact? 

[Another soldier patrols from above, but a shadow zoom into and murders him]

Guard 1: I don’t know, they said they had to keep it a secret. But from what I heard, it’s alien. 

Guard 2: ALIEN?! 

Guard 1: Yeah man. 

[the 2 guards converse, and as they converse, the man in white armour places the box in a secured room. And the young lad sighs in relief] 

Arthur: Alright that should do it. Keep it safe soldier. 

Soldier 1: Yessir. 

[Arthur walks out of the room, opens his holophone] 

Arthur: Alright guys the package is secure. Moving out. Raymond, meet me out front. 

[Raymond Responds]

Raymond: Copy that. 

[The soldier salutes to him] 

[The Guards continue to converse] 

Guard 2: Man, whatever is in there must be...

[Guard 2 notices that most of the Soldiers outside are gone] 

Guard 2: *nervous* Valuable. Hey where did everyone go? 

Guard 1: What are you talking about? 

[Guard 1 notices that everyone suddenly disappeared] 

Guard 1: *worried* Is our shift over? 

[Both guards take aim at their surroundings, both scared to death, wondering what happened to their fellow Guards, and worried if they would be next, Guard 1 turns to guard 2] 

Guard 1: Call someone!! 

Guard 2: RIGHT!!! Yes command we have a situation. 

[Guard 2 calls the intercom to the room Arthur is waiting in, a soldier calls him back] 

Soldier: Something wrong soldier. 

[Both guards continue to take aim at their surroundings waiting for the first sight of movement] 

Guard 2: I’m not sure, all the other guards in the entrance are gone. We may need bac-

[A 8 foot tall man crashes in front of them, standing tall smiling at them Menacingly. The man wears blue steel armor and a spartan helmet and begins to laugh in a menacing way, in a way that he is ready to kill] 

Tank: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

Guard 1: Enemy sigh- 

[Tank throws himself at Guard 1 and smashes his body into the wall. With his hand on his face crushing his skull. He turns his attention to the other Guard seeming like he is ready to finish the other soldier. The guard breathes heavily as he sees his fellow guard dead before his eyes, the Guard begins to beg for mercy] 

Guard 2: No please. Don’t kill me! 

[The noises can be heard from the room Arthur is in, the knight turns his gaze at the camera that presents the gate. He sees Guard 2 attempting to shoot multiple rounds at the behemoth of a man closing in on him. But it has no effect. Tank cracks his knuckles and with a look of execution] 

Arthur: Raymond, get ready, we have intruders. 

[In the back of the entrance multiple soldiers are patrolling the inside, and all of a sudden a huge explosion comes from the front door with Tank dragging the dead body of guard number 2, tank smiles menacingly.]

Tank: *Menacing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Who’s next?! 

[Multiple soldiers shocked by his appearance, one cries out] 

Soldier: CONTACT!!!

[Soldiers move forward and surround the giant] 

Soldier: Stop right there

Soldier 2: Don’t even think about it. 

[Other soldiers hurriedly pick up the bodies of the wounded, and they try to call for help]. 

Soldier 3: Send reinforcements...

Female Soldier: Medic!!!  
Soldier 3: ...we need everyone!!!! 

[Tank proceeds to carry the dead body and throws it at the soldiers opposing him] 

Tank: RAGH!!! 

[The dead body lands on the two soldiers, and Tank begins to massacre the other soldiers] 

[The monster of a man charges toward one of them and fuels himself with energy made from blue aura, multiple soldiers fire rounds upon him but it has no effect, it only made him stronger]

[Once Tank got to the soldier he targeted he roared with pride and immediately struck him with an uppercut sending the soldier flying. He proceeds to the next by slam him into the ground] 

Tank: Weak!!!!  
[more rounds are fired upon him from a corner, Tank growls at the soldiers that eagerly annoy him, he notices a crate and vigorously throws it at his opponents] 

Tank: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 

[Tank charges at more soldiers killing them off one by one.] 

[another then stares at him and tries to run away, but Tank grabs her and brutally destroys every bone in her body and dropkicks her to the middle of the room] 

Tank: *furious* IS THERE ANYONE WHO IS MORE OF A CHALLENGE?! 

[More Soldiers enter the room with a young man holding a pistol] 

Raymond: Take aim!! 

Soldier 5: Yessir!!

[Tank notices them and is curious to see what is next?] 

Tank: Hmm? 

[Raymond then gives the command] 

Raymond: FIRE!!! 

[A soldier takes aim and fires two rockets, Both Rocket spin in sync and land themselves on Tank] 

Raymond: Got him!! 

[Soldiers celebrate but are shocked by the radiating blue Aura around him, to their surprise they see a spartan behind Tank.] 

Raymond: WHAT THE HELL?! 

[Tank shakes off the minor pain and laughs it off] 

Tank: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS FUN!!! 

[Raymond then proceeds to give another command] 

Raymond: Hit him again!! 

[Tank jumps high into the ceiling] 

Tank: BRING IT!!!! 

[Raymond jumps out of the way while Tank crashes into another soldier and breaks through the floor, Raymond looks back and proceeds to call Arthur] 

Raymond: Arthur, we need backup, this guy has Spirit Power!!  
[Arthur calls back] 

Arthur: I’m on my way, just get the soldiers to safety. 

Raymond: Are you going to be okay? 

Arthur: Hopefully! 

[While Arthur runs towards the entrance, Tank is on the lower floor seeing three soldiers in pointing their weapons at him] 

Soldier 6: Freeze!! 

[but a bolt of lighting zaps past them and reveals a girl in a steampunk outfit, wearing pink talons that give off electricity, she immediately grasps her hands and the soldiers weapons are immediately torn apart, She turns around and asks] 

Viper: *bored* “yawn” Looking for me? 

Soldier 6: Shit!!! Our guns.

SOldier 7: We still have swords, dumbass!!!

[The soldiers bring their swords out]

[More soldiers come from the right side and begin to fire bullets upon Tank again, Tank feels the taps on his armor and begins another massacre, while Viper stand in front of them with an eyebrow raised in annoyance]

Viper: *sigh* Come on, (sarcastic) I’m waiting.

Soldier 6: Get her! 

Soldiers: RAGH!!! 

[Soldiers charge at her, swing their swords, but she manages to dodge every strike, she then zaps herself across behind one soldier and cuts off the arm carrying his sword] 

Soldier 8: (in pain) AGH!!!

[The soldier begins to cry in pain seeing his limb ripped off of him like rag doll, but is cut by the fact he was stabbed in the back and left for dead, Viper proceeds to body slamming another Soldier and cutting and slashing him in the chest, the soldier fights back but she is too quick to track his movements. When the soldier tries to use his sword to go for the leg she flips backwards and sits on the shoulders of the 1st soldier and hurricanrana him into the floor snapping his neck] 

Viper: Seriously another weakling, these are really not worth my time. 

[She then unleashes a purple aura revealing a gentleman with a top hat holding a knife] 

Viper: But orders are orders. 

Soldier 7: No wait!!

[Viper finishes off the third soldier by ripping his heart out from the floor, leaving him dead] 

[afterwards she calls the one in charge of the mission] 

Viper: Hey Boss? I’m bored, And I think Tank is having more than enough fun for one night. 

[A man wearing demon armour, a menacing Blood Red cape, and a Phantom of the Opera like mask, keeps walking forward to their objective but is stopped by more soldiers] 

Soldier 9: Stop right there, or we’ll be forced to shoot. 

[The man looks around at his surroundings, observing his opponents, looking for weaknesses] 

One: *Tch* Pathetic. 

[One’s Dark Red Aura begins radiating, revealing a Black-ish Purple Dragon, he then points his gun at a certain angle, and fires 8 bullets bouncing around the hall. Each soldiers tries to dodge but is struck by the bullet either in the head, the chest or any fatal area, but manages to miss one] 

One: Damn, I missed one. 

[The demonic figure summons a Chain blade from his arm and entangles it around the remaining soldier cutting through his armour and skin] 

Soldier 10: AGH!!!!

[One inches closer to him and moves his hand on his face] 

One: There, there child, it will all be over soon. 

[He sticks some sort of device onto him and throws him away, Arthur manages to get to the Entrance of the artifact in time but sees that there is a bomb stuck to the Soldier that One almost killed] 

Arthur: NO!!! 

[The Bomb explodes leaving Arthur unconscious, but the last thing he sees are six figures walking toward One and begin to congratulate him] 

Sharkface: As Expected of our master, well done. 

Pyro: Sir, tell me again why we the rest of us couldn’t assist you, we would have finished them in a shorter time.

Tank: And share the carnage, no way, these people are mine to kill. 

Viper: Why are you so happy, Tank? They weren’t even worth our time. 

Watts: Typical Viper, always so bored, I thought you loved to kill. 

Viper: Only when they put up a fight, Watts. 

Mohawk: *snickers*  
Viper: What are you laughing at bitch!? 

Mohawk: *Sarcastically* Oh nothing just laughing at how weak these fools are. And how foolish you could be. 

[One bursts out more energy and silences them all] 

One: ENOUGH!! If you all have complaints or any bickering, then so be it that I’ll shut you up myself!! Is that clear!! 

[A wave of energy surges through the air, ending the bickering between partners] 

Meta Syndicate: Yes, Commander! 

One: Now that we have this, we can finally bring our master back. Watts open the portal. 

Watts: Of course.

[The man named Watts begins to scan the item in and opens a portal to another realm, One’s bloodlust begins to boil] 

One: I can feel it!! 

[One nears the portal] 

One: THE POWER TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!!! 

[Arthur takes a good look at One’s face and remembers something about him from his past. He puts his hand up and tries to stop them, but all the seven figures go into the portal and disappear into nothing] 

Arthur: (defeated) no....

[Two weeks later, in a hospital bed, Arthur is shocked and wakes up] 

Arthur: GAGH!!! 

[He breathes heavily and remembers everything that happened 

West: Arthur, It’s okay. You’re safe. 

[Next to him is a six foot man wearing a tan orange vest with no shirt under] 

Arthur: Commander West?..how long have I been out. 

West: You’ve been out for two weeks. 

Arthur: Sir, I’m-- 

West: Stop, it’s not your fault son. 

Arthur: But I let them escape. 

West: I know, but it was a tactical takedown. 

Arthur: Sir? 

West: They knew exactly what they were doing. 

Arthur: And they ended up getting the map. 

West: But we know where they are. We are sending a team to go after them, myself included. We just need one more member. 

Arthur: One more? 

West: This is your mess Arthur, and you’re going to help fix it. 

[Arthur is shocked and then laughs, but West looks at him with annoyance] 

Arthur: Oh of course. I knew that. 

[West continues to speak, proceeding to the next day, Arthur is discharged from the hospital and waits in the ship for his fellow members] 

West: Meet us in the base starting tomorrow, all the preparations are complete and we are just waiting for you. 

Arthur: Who are the other knights joining us? 

[Arthur walks forward and sees two people one of them with dark skin and a ripped shirt and another in a shinobi uniform sharpening her kunai] 

West: Agent Animal, Agent Kami. 

[Arthur sees his friend Raymond who waves at him and a bright skinned tall nurse with a metal arm] 

West: Agent Crystal, and your friend agent Raymond. He begged to come with us. 

Arthur: Hehe of course he did. 

[Everyone see the giant ship prepared for them, Axel walks up behind him] 

Axel: Beautiful isn’t she, she's called the Mother of Fortitude. A fine ship indeed

Arthur: It’s nice. 

[West gathers the knights] 

West: Alright everyone, gather around. 

[The five knights fall in line.] 

West: You were all chosen for this mission for a specific reason. You all have experience, talent, and fought battles that most people don’t come back from. But if there is anyone who wishes to step out, you are free to do it now. 

[Kotoha smirk and speaks up] 

Kotoha: Yeah, after hearing about these guys, how can we resist?

[Everyone nods in agreement] 

West: Alright everyone, buckle up, they traveled to a different world and we managed to pinpoint their location. 

[Coco squeals in excitement] 

Coco: Oh exciting, experiencing a different world, now that is worth my time. 

Arthur: Where are we going? 

[West speaks up and answers his question] 

West: To a world called the “Boiling Isles”. Be prepared, everyone we don’t know what we will face. So let’s get on board. 

Kotoha: Question: Do we even have a pilot? 

Raymond: Why do you think I’m here?

[Kotoha looks at him] 

Kotoha: Oh. 

[The Mother of Fortitude begins to move and opens a portal to the Isles, everyone is in the ship and begins the warp] 

West: Alright Shatter squad. Let’s move out!! 

[The Mother of Fortitude warps to the Boiling Isles.]


	2. The Owlet Hatches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one to two months after "Young Blood Old Souls" Luz finds herself bringing a weird gauntlet back to the person Eda stole it from, but little did she know that this would lead to something bigger.

Chapter 2: The Owlet Hatches Part 1

[It’s been a month after Luz rescued Eda from the Emperor’s Coven, she sits outside looking at a picture of her mother, she stares into the sky wondering when she will go home, or if she will go home]

Luz: *sigh* 

[Luz turns on her video camera and begins making another video message for her mom] 

Luz: (calm) Hi Mamá, it’s been a month and three days since Eda’s rescue, and we still have no progress on finding a way to bring me home, Eda and Lillith are doing everything they can. And keep telling me to not lose hope. But honestly, I’m worried I may be gone for a bit longer than I thought. 

[Luz closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe] 

Luz: (happy) If you are wondering how I’m doing, stuff is fine on the Isles, King got his head stuck in a jar trying to grab some cookies. But I never knew how he fit his entire head in the jar. As for my friends in Hexside, I still see them at school, Willow and Gus got a lot of attention after standing up for Eda, and Amity..  
[Luz thinks to herself for a few seconds] 

Luz: Amity and I talk, but whenever that happens she always feels awkward around me, I never knew why, but she will always be a good friend. She’s even helped me make abominations from scratch, but I’m still searching for the glyph. Eda still runs her shop, and manages to scam a bunch of people, which makes her the same Eda, but I’ve managed to teach her a glyph of two. As for Lillith, she’s been down since she lost her spot in the Emperor’s Coven, she doesn’t talk much, and the only time we see her is when she is on the couch watching this show called “The duchess Approves”, she’s taking this being a criminal thing really hard. Speaking of crimanals, we managed to get away from the cops from time to time, and find magical items. So it’s basically the same old, same old.  
[Luz realizes her phone is low battery] 

Luz: But in short, I’m still finding my way home to you. Hablamos pronto Mamá. I love you.

[Luz turns off her phone, and looks to the sky, she hears a voice calling to her] 

Eda: Luz? 

[Luz doesn’t hear her as she thinks about her mom] 

Eda: Luz? 

[Luz still daydreams until she finally hear Eda shout at her] 

Eda: HEY LUZ!!! 

Luz: GAH!! Eda, you scared me?! 

Eda: Hey kid, you can’t blame me, I’ve been trying to call you for a few minutes. Come down stairs, it’s time to open the shop. 

Luz: Alright I’ll be there in a sec, 

[Eda leaves the room and Luz starts changing, but little did she know, things were going to be different today] 

[In another location a shop in the middle on bonesborugh is demolished and an 8 ft figure stands atop all the corpses inside, the man behind the counter is hiding and attempts to flee in fear, but is stopped by teenage girl in steampunk armour] 

Viper: Hey One! I found a survivor, what do we do with him? 

[The man is terrified of her appearance, staring at every inch of her body] 

Viper: Should I rip him to pieces 

[He notices her neon pink claws running across his face, he moves back but bumps into the 8 ft figure, as he bumps into him he gasps and turns around slowly terrified of what is behind him.] 

Store Clerk: *Gasp*

Tank: Hehehehe. Don’t get distracted, Viper. 

[Tank grabs him by the neck and slams him into a nearby wall] 

Store Clerk: GAH!! 

[Viper walks up to him] 

Viper: Calm down, I know what we are here for. 

[One walks up to the store clerk and picks up a book] 

One: Tell good sir. Have you ever studied any methods on interrogation? 

[The store screams and begs for his life] 

Store Clerk: (terrified) Please, I have a family!!

[One reads the book and begins an explanation on interrogation] 

One: When it comes to interrogation, there are moments when the villain captures his prisoner..

Store Clerk: (terrified) Please!!

[as the store clerk cries and begs for mercy, Tank punches him hard in the stomach, the store Clerk coughs blood and gasps for air as the pain from the punch goes throughout his body] 

Tank: (Menacing) Don’t interrupt Commander One when he speaks!! 

[One looks at Tank and smirks] 

One: When the villain captures his prisoner, he attempts to get every bit of information as possible. They try to be nice at first, but if things don’t go their way, 

[The store clerk, still in pain, tries hard to look at One in the eye.]

One: They use every method of torture possible, in fact some prisoners go through so much they eventually wind up dead. 

[after hearing the word dead, the store clerk sees the evil in One’s eye and is terrified, knowing he wasn’t lying]

One: So you have till the count of three, to tell me what I want to know, 

[One glares at him directly into his scared eyes] 

One: Where is the armour piece? 

[The store clerk begins to speak in a fearful tone] 

Store Clerk: (terrified) Please, I don’t know! 

[One begins counting while putting his gun down] 

One: Three. 

[Store clerk begins to cry and continues to beg for his life and will give him anything else in his shop] 

Store Clerk: (terrified)*sob* Please, I’ll give you anything!!! 

One: Two! 

[Store clerk struggles to speak] 

One: One! 

[The store clerk finally speaks up and gives him the information he needs] 

Store Clerk: I SOLD IT!!! 

[One freezes for a moment and gives a hand sign telling Tank to put him down, as Tank drops the store clerk, the man begins to gasp for air and also coughs]

[One kneels before him, and puts his hand on the side of his face caressing it] 

One: (angry) To who? 

[The clerk starts giving more information about the whereabouts of the armour piece] 

Store Clerk: (scared) To a lady with grey hair, they call her Eda the Owl Lady! She owns a shop in bonesborough, she sells all sorts of human stuff. 

[One stares deep into his eyes and looks back at Tank] 

One: Tank, find this Owl Lady, and bring me the armour piece. Kill anyone that gets in your way. 

Tank: Yes Commander. 

Viper: What are we going to do with him? 

[One looks at the terrified store clerk, trembling in fear after seeing his customers and co-workers die in front of him. One leans in closer and asks him a simple question] 

One: Tell me, what kind of magic do you use? 

Store Clerk: Oracle Magic? 

[One stands up and summons a glowing orb] 

One: It’s mine now! 

[The orb begins to zap the store clerk, causing him great pain, his colours start to fade and had the life sucked out of him, after the orb was done zapping him, he faints, lying unconscious] 

One: We better leave before the authorities arrive. Tank, get moving. 

Tank: Yessir. 

[The trio leave the store and begin to separate but watching them from afar is a hooded figure, knowing he was too late to stop them] 

Arthur: Damnit, I’m too late. 

[Arthur is disappointed in himself, he runs into the store and sees the carnage they have done. He then sees the store clerk still alive, he goes to him and brings him outside. He lays him down on the side of his store gently and asks him about what happened] 

Arthur: Sir, are you okay? What happened here? 

[The store clerk is awake but can barely speak, he tries to tell him what he knows] 

Store Clerk: The Owl Lady (cough), that big man (cough)(cough), stop him(cough), please.

Arthur: Save your strength, I’ll get you help.

[Arthur gives the store clerk a circular device] 

Arthur: No matter what happens, you are to hold onto this until help arrives, understand. 

[the store clerk nods in agreement, Arthur then contacts one of his friend] 

Arthur: Crystal, I’m sending a medic beacon, go to these coordinates, there is someone in need of treatment.  
[Coco responds] 

Coco: (cheerful) Don’t worry Agent Arthur, I’ll have him good as soon as I arrive. Just finish the mission. 

[Arthur drops the call and turns to the Store clerk] 

Arthur: Don’t worry help is on the way. But where can I find this Owl Lady? 

[With the remaining strength the store clerk has he points toward the direction Eda’s shop is]

Arthur: (grateful) thank you. 

[Arthur begins to move in the direction the store clerk pointed, meanwhile in the market, Eda, Luz and King are selling human goods, and Eda somehow manages to scam a customer..again.] 

Eda: Thank you for your time, and enjoy my priceless artefact, (snickers) and “that” is how you scam with the right compliments. 

King: What’s the point in that?

Eda: What? Can’t mama teach her kid how to scam properly? 

King: Well if I were to teach Luz something, I’d teach her how the most powerful demons always Get everything they want through fear!! 

Eda: Like you could strike fear into anyone. 

King: Hey?! I strike fear into my enemies. 

Eda: King, just last week you got cuddled by 10 different kids.

King: Shut Up!! 

[King runs to Luz] 

King: Luz I’m scary right?! 

[Luz chuckles and picks up king] 

Luz: The scariest and cutest little thing I know. 

[King laughs] 

King: See the scariest she sai.. Hey I’m not cute?!

[Luz laughs again and stumbles upon an odd shape gauntlet, she looks at it with curiosity, and picks it up] 

Luz: Hey Eda, what’s with this glove? 

Eda: Oh that piece of junk? I got it from some guy downtown. He said that it might be cursed, I don’t know the moment he was about to explain it, I just took it and left half the payment there. 

Luz: Half? 

Eda Forty percent, 

Luz: Eda?

Eda: 30, 10, 5 percent, forget about it.

Luz: It would be best to return this. 

King: Or we keep it. A glove this badass is too cool to give back. 

Luz: It does look pretty cool,

[Looks shakes her head in disagreement] 

Luz: But giving it back is the right thing to do.

King: *groans* Ugh, fine! 

[As Luz runs toward the store Eda got the so called cursed gauntlet from, a few minutes after Arthur appears and somehow manages to make it to the stand before Tank] 

Arthur: *gasps* Are you *breathes heavily* the Owl Lady? 

Eda: That depends who’s asking, what are you a cop? 

Arthur: A, I can assure you, I’m no cop, and B, you have something I need. 

Eda: Oh, a potential customer?!

Arthur: I’m sorry what? 

[Eda begins to present her..”artefacts” to Arthur start with] 

Eda: Can I interest you in a piece of human skin?

[Which is a legging] 

Eda: Or this pair of human eyeballs that stretch metal? 

[Which is a pair of springy shades] 

Arthur: Uh? 

Eda: Oh, oh or maybe these lovely human earrings?

[Which are coat hangers] 

[Arthur snaps] 

Arthur: LISTEN, LADY?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE F*CK YOU’RE DOING, BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW...do you or DO YOU NOT possess a glove that was metallic and looked like it had blades all around it. 

[Everyone around them looks at Arthur in surprise, because to them it looks like they have never seen someone yell like that before] 

[Eda gives him a look because she is annoyed at his nagging] 

Eda: Nag, nag, if you must know, my student just so happened to be returning it to where it belongs as we speak, so you are going to have to catch up to her if you want it. 

[Arthur freezes and puts his hands over his mouth] 

Arthur: RRRRRRRMMMM GODDAMNIT!! 

Eda: Whoa are you okay? 

[Arthur puts his hand in front of her face] 

Arthur: I’m fine, at least I know where it is. 

[a voice comes from behind him] 

Tank: And now I know. 

[Arthur turns around] 

Arthur: Oh, son of a bitch. 

Tank: I was worried I wouldn’t get to kill more people today. 

Eda: Wait, kill?! 

[Tank then punches Arthur hard and he crashes into Eda’s stand]

Arthur: OW!! 

[Panic ensues] 

Tank: That armour is mine!! 

[The monster of man jumps high into the air and follows Luz] 

Eda: Oh no, Luz!! 

[Arthur stops Eda from going] 

Arthur: Wait! 

[Eda turns around in anger wondering why he would stop her] 

Eda: Not now you, that big guy is going to kill my kid!!

Arthur: Well you’re not going to catch him on foot. 

[Arthur taps the buttons on his armor and summons an all terrain motorbike] 

King: Whoa!! What’s this?! 

Arthur: No time to explain, if you want to save your kid then get on!!

[Both Eda and King get on the motorbike, King is amazed by the vehicle he couldn’t stop looking at the bike. Arthur revs up the engine and they start moving at a faster speed onto the path to save Luz.] 

King: THIS IS AWESOME!!!


	3. The Owlet Hatches Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Luz stop what's coming? Find out!

Chapter 3: The Owlet Hatches Part 2

[The race to save Luz begins, Tank being the giant killer he is looks everywhere for the girl, but everywhere he goes he stirs up trouble, after landing the first time, he causes a panic around bonesborough, everyone running away from him by the mere sight of his awesome power. Tank ferociously observes his surroundings until he sees a Hexside student, grabs her by the neck, lifts her up against a wall and begins to interrogate her] 

Tank: Listen here you little shit!! Have you seen a little girl?! 

[The student begins to cry for help, and Tank is annoyed by the child and violently screams at her.] 

Tank: Stop crying and answer my question!!!! 

[The child stops crying out of fear and is terrified by the giant] 

Tank: If you won’t answer me, I’ll just put you out of your misery!

[The Giant’s fist glows a Neon Blue and begins charging, as he is about to deliver a devastating blow, he is stopped by what looks like thorn vines grabbing him by the arm]

Luz: Oi, Pendejo?! 

Tank: Huh? 

[He looks back and suddenly and is blasted by a fireball.] 

Tank: Gagh!! 

[As the fire burns his helmet, he releases his grip on the girl, and wipes off the ashes on his visor like a car’s window wiper. The hexside student lands on her butt and starts to flee away from the man who gripped her by the neck.] 

Luz: Pick on someone your own size!! 

[He manages to get all the ash of his helmet and sees Luz standing in front of him] 

Tank: Who the f*uck do you think you are?! 

[As he curses at Luz, he sees she is holding the armour piece in her arm. And begins to laugh evilly] 

Tank: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, so you’re the girl I’m after, and you think you can put up a fight. 

[Tank goes into a fighting stance] 

Tank: Be my guest. 

[His Armourr begins to glow and charges at her, as he charges, Luz begins to get nervous, because she never fought anyone that huge before] 

Luz: Oh boy. 

[Luz brings out an Ice glyph and creates an ice wall to stop the man in his tracks, but as he runs into the icewall, he shatters it creating an energy wave blowing anyone in a 10 ft radius away, including Luz.]

Luz: (shocked) AGH! 

[Luz crashes into a booth shaking off the pain, I’ve never seen magic as powerful as that, she think to herself, struggling to get up she sees a crate flying toward her] 

Luz: (shocked in fear) WHOA!! 

[She manages to jump out of the way in time before it crashed into her, and it was just what Tank wanted as he stood right before ready to slam his fist into her. Luz’s life flashes before her eyes and begins to think to herself more] 

Luz: (Scared)(Am I going to die? Is this how it ends? Lo siento Mama, I’m sorry I couldn’t come home to you) 

[Luz closes her eyes, until he is saved by a dragon rescuing the girl, stopping him from killing Luz] 

Tank: (furious) AGH!!! DAMNIT!! WHO DID THAT?! 

[He hears the footsteps of someone walking toward him, the man removes his hood and reveals himself to the Behemoth. A red aura surrounds him revealing a Crimson Dragon] 

Arthur: Spirit Power, Crimson Dragon. 

[Tank is shocked by the sight of the knight, as Luz opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the man that saved her] 

Luz: Who? How did you?! 

[Arthur puts Luz down and puts his hand on her shoulder] 

Arthur: It’s ok now, just get the glove out of here. 

[As Luz gazes at the face of her hero, the first reaction she has, is a light blush on her face, she looks at him more until she notices his round ears, shocked by the round ears, she has only one guess] 

Luz: You’re human like me?! 

[Arthur looks at her ears] 

Arthur: *chuckles* so it seems. 

[As Arthur turns his gaze away from Luz, he unsheathes a sword from the back and bursts a silver aura] 

Arthur: I believe you owe me a rematch for what happened to my men. 

[Tank observes the boy in front of him he remembers that he was one of the soldiers at the base they invaded, but ignores the fact that they managed to follow his squad to the boiling Isles, but what catches his eye is the aura flowing through the knights body] 

Tank: HAHAHAHA!! So you are a Spirit User like me?! *chuckles* This..will be fun!! 

[He lets out a burst of Dark Blue Aura from his body revealing a Heavily armour Trojan] 

Tank: Spirit Power!! Achilles!! 

[Tank’s armor begins to glow a neon blue and charges toward the knight, Tank delivers a devastating punch to the knight and forces a strong gust of wind around the market, Arthur parries with his sword, and another gust of wind appears] 

Luz: Whoa!! 

[A hand touches Luz’s shoulder, Luz turns around and notices it’s Eda] 

Luz: Eda?! 

Eda: Stay back kid, I don’t think anyone wants to be near whatever this is. 

[Arthur ends his parry and both sides begin to deliver a rush of attacks to each other, each attack blocking the other. Arthur parries two more punches and jumps into the air and his silver aura burst revealing a king in armour holding a legendary sword]

Arthur: Spirit Power!! King Arthur of Camelot!! 

[Arthur, spins in the air and spirals toward the 8 ft man, the giant charges his hand and in the nick of time, he stops the spiral blade by grasping it with his hand] 

Arthur: Huh? 

Tank: Heh! 

[The sword is stopped by Tank, and he just throws him to the side like a twig] 

Arthur: WHOA!!! 

[Arthur lands surprisingly lands on his feet and nearly collides with another booth, he takes a look back and satisfyingly takes a deep breath] 

Arthur: Damn, that was close. 

[While Arthur was distracted, Luz sees Tank attempting another attack and immediately screams at the other human] 

Luz: Look out!! 

Arthur: What?! 

[The monster of a man charges at him once more and lightning speed, but Arthur reacts fast, and stops him in his tracks pushing him back with the Crimson Dragon]

Arthur: Dragon!! Push him back!! 

[The Red Dragon manages to hold him for a while, but they end up in a stalemate, both sides pushing each other into submission but none of them would give in to their opponent] 

Arthur: You give up?! 

Tank: Oh please, “that” was just a warm up!! 

[His sarcastic comment shows that he was holding back, and Arthur knew that something was coming, and he had to be prepared for whatever his enemy had in store]

Tank: RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!

[The Giant burst more blue aura and pushes the dragon spirit back] 

Tank: This is ten percent of my ability!! 

[Tank charges his fist for an attack] 

Tank: RRAAAAGHHH!!!

[He delivers a devastating blow that causes the dragon to disappear, launches Arthur into the air, and blowing everything around it like specs of dust, Luz lands on her back and tries hard to get back up, and turns to Eda] 

Luz: Eda, we have to do something!! *gasp* 

[But she finds her lying down unconscious from landing on her head with King by her side] 

King: Luz, she’s unconscious. What do we do?

[Luz looks around and tries hard to think, but is overwhelmed by the thought that she can’t do anything right now, everywhere she looks she sees debris of shops people around her in fear, it causes her to overthink and begins to panic] 

Luz: I don’t know! I don’t know. Come on Noceda, there has got to be something you could do? 

[She then takes a look at the glove she was supposed to protect and comes up with plan, a stupid one at that] 

[Then Tank grabs Arthur and prepares to finish him off] 

Tank: (Growls) You still got a long way to go. To beat me. But I’ll make sure. That!!! Never!!! Happens!! 

[Tank is about to deliver the final blow, but Luz yells in Spanish]

Luz: Oi, pendejo!! 

Tank: Huh? 

Luz: Take this!!! 

[Luz punches Tank in the chest with the so-called “cursed glove” covered in fire glyphs, and manages to launch Tank into a wall. Beside her is Arthur with surprised look on his face] 

Luz: YEAH, GLOVE POWER BABY 

[The gloves falls off her hand and appears damaged] 

Luz: Oh that can’t be good. 

King: LUZ!! 

[As King rushes to her side he is stopped by a flow of pink lighting flowing towards Him, and is grabbed by the fierce claws of Viper, Luz turns around and sees King caught in her arms] 

Luz: *gasp* KING!!!

Viper: heh heh heh, I’d think of giving it to me if I were you. Unless you want to see this little guy torn to shreds.  
Luz: Let him go!!! 

Viper: Then give me the glove. 

[Luz tries to form a plan for her next move, until her train of thought is stopped by Arthur who attempts to charge at Viper] 

Arthur: LET HIM GO!!!! 

[But Arthur is strangled by one hand of Tank, and in his other hand is an unconscious Eda] 

Tank: Seriously, hand over the glove, or I pop one of their heads like pimples. 

Arthur: Kid, don’t do it!! 

Viper: Can it!! We are giving you time till the big guy makes a decision. 

[Tank begins lifting one of their bodies] 

Tank: Eenie, 

[Luz looks at her friends and tries to think fast, but knows whatever decision she makes, something worse will come] 

Luz: Please no! 

Tank: meanie, 

Luz: STOP!! 

Tank: Minie!! 

Luz: (Come on Noceda think)

[As Tank raises one of his arms he made his decision] 

Tank: YOU!!!

Luz: NO!!! 

[Suddenly everything freezes, and with everything moving slowly, she starts to think to herself]  
Luz: I can’t, I can’t go through that again!! But I can’t do anything!!! It’s because of me, Eda lost her magic, I lost my way home, and now this!! I can’t let this happen again!! 

[Her heart begins to give off a violet aura] 

Luz: NOT AGAIN!!! 

[simultaneously, Tank is about to crack one of their necks, until Luz’s Aura explodes and gives off a shock wave] 

T and V: Huh? 

[As Luz stands there with her aura flowing out of her body, she begins to have a serious headache with a voice beginning to speak to her] 

Voice: You’ve suffered a lot, child. You’ve experienced loss, trauma, bullying, and making decisions that almost killed you. Yet, you still prevailed. And always did good for yourself and others, that’s what makes you a good witch. 

[Luz struggles with the pain and takes hold of the ground, grinding her fingers to the floor and causing them to bleed] 

Voice: Tell me, with what is happening in front of you, will you let the villains have what they desire, or will you save the ones in need of your help. 

[she begins painting a glyph with her blood, a Giant Owl flying towards the villains causing them to drop their hostages, and Arthur recognises the scenario in front of him] 

Arthur: Is this what I think it is?! 

[As Luz finished the glyph, she taps it and the Owl flies towards her, then Eda wakes up and the first thing she sees is a giant Owl flying toward her kid] 

Eda: *Gasp* Luz

[Eda struggles to get up but is held down by Arthur] 

Eda: Hey what are you doing?! 

Arthur: Just watch!! 

Eda: Watch what?! 

[Eda looks at Luz once more and sees that the Owl inches closer and closer, until Luz puts her hand up and the Giant Owl enters her body causing her violet Aura to radiate brighter] 

Luz: I’ll save them, just like you would. Spirit Power!!! 

[hovering above Luz is a witch dressed similarly to her hero, but in white Arm armour and angel wings] 

Luz: Good Witch, Azura!! 

[Everyone around looks at her in awe of the amazing power she revealed] 

Arthur: This is Spirit Power. 

[Eda struggles to speak at full strength, and just looks at Luz]

Eda: Spirit Power? 

[King is amazed by the power Luz radiates and begins to be curious of what is happening?]

King: How is she doing this? 

[Arthur just stares at Luz in shock] 

Arthur: Hmm. 

[in anger Tank smashes his fists together and summons his spirit to assist him] 

Tank: Achilles!! 

[Tank stampedes towards Luz, and begins to laugh] 

Tank: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 

[Azura gives Luz her staff and she creates an ice glyph] 

Tank: I’ll just ram it you stupid brat!! 

[Luz taps her weapon on the ice and it begins to fire blasts of ice] 

Tank: Huh?! 

[Tank is hit by the Giant Ice bullets] 

Tank: GAGH!! 

[she then pierces the ice with the tip of her staff and her aura lights, increasing her strength to lift it up and transform it] 

[Tank shakes off the ice on his armour and looks up to see an ice hammer that she smashes on him] 

[Luz sighs as she sees the man smashed into the ground but is shook as she hears the Ice Hammer begin to crack] 

Tank: Is that the best you got?! 

[The Ice Hammer explodes and and Tank gets up from the debris] 

Luz: Come on!!!! 

[She then proceeds to make a Light glyph and it form a lightsaber like weapon on her staff, she begins to spin it and swings rapidly at the monster, Tank tries to lay some attacks but she dodges most of them and whichever he landed, Luz managed to block without breaking a sweat] 

Tank: HOLD STILL!!! 

[Tank lifts his fist up to smash Luz into the ground but she evades again to the sky] 

Tank: WHAT?!  
[above him he sees a plant glyph that Luz just sets off, entrapping him in large vines, she then creates a fire glyph and sets him and the plants ablaze, and once more Tank breaks out] 

Tank: God Dammit!!! I can’t stand this anymore!!! 

[Viper zaps herself behind him] 

Viper: Don’t worry Tank, judging by her awakening, just wait a little more before she drains herself. 

Tank: Oh. 

[Arthur, Eda and King overhear her] 

Arthur: Oh no!! 

Eda: Wait! What does she mean by that?! 

[Luz is about to lay the final blow to Tank, but suddenly, she stops and is drained of energy, her aura weakens and she falls to the ground] 

Eda and King: Luz!!! 

Viper: Now, you can end her.

Tank: Finally!!

[Tank stomps towards the young girl but is stopped by Arthur, Eda and King moving towards Luz and protecting her, Luz sees the three of them defending her from the Giant] 

Tank: Really? You couldn’t bring me down a while ago, what makes you think you can do it now. 

[Arthur smirks] 

Arthur: Don’t have to. 

[Arthur brings out a strange glowing cube] 

Arthur: Just had to get the objective. 

[Tank notices that King has the gauntlet in his hands while he wasn’t looking] 

Tank: Wait what?! 

[Tank attempts to grab them]

Arthur: See ya!! 

[Somehow Arthur manages to throw the cube down and all four of them vanish]

[Tank falls to the ground and smashes his fist on to the floor causing the ground to shake, and screams in anger surrounded by a broken street] 

Tank: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! 

[He then feels a presence behind him, a powerful, menacing presence, he turns around in fear and sees it is his Leader behind him, looking down on him with anger and disappointment] 

One: I’m disappointed, Tank. 

Tank: Commander?! 

One: Duped by a knight. Not how I imagined a failed mission. 

Tank: Commander I-- 

One: Enough!! 

[One gives him a menacing look directly in with his eye] 

One: I’m going to give you a simple task, and this is one, that I know you won’t fail. 

[Tank responds in fear]

Tank: Anything for your forgiveness!! 

[One turns around looking at the cops and the emperor’s Coven who are about to arrest them]

Coven member: Stop right there!! 

[one points at the group]

One: I don’t want anyone else learning of our operation, kill them. 

[Tank looks at his targets and begins to laugh menacingly, he stand up and stomps towards them] 

Coven member: You are-- 

[Tank moves closer] 

Coven member: under- 

[and closer and the Coven members stop and stare up at the tall and strong man] 

Coven member: arrest? 

[Tank cracks his knuckles and begins his massacre]


	4. Meet Shatter Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes up after her fight, and meets the other members of Shatter Squad

Chapter 4: Meet Shatter Squad

[After the intense battle with the Meta Syndicate, Luz was unconscious after receiving the mysterious power granted to her. She wakes up in a dark limbo where everything around is enshrouded in darkness] 

Luz: Where am I? 

[She observes her surroundings and begins shouting names] 

Luz: Eda? King? What’s going on? 

[a glowing white light appears in front of her] 

Luz: What? What is this? 

[The light begins to take form] 

Luz: Who are you? 

[After asking, the white light before begins whispering giving thoughts into her head, frightened by the voices Luz begins to ask more questions] 

Luz: (frightened) I don’t understand, what is going on? Who are you?! What are you? 

[The light changes into the form it desires, it transforms into a humanoid whose appearance is similar to the human girl. It walks towards her, and as she moves closer, the whispers begin to get louder. Luz begins to become terrified of the scenario in front of her and memories begin to flash before her eyes, memories that did not seem familiar to her.] 

Luz: What is this?! What are you trying to tell me?! 

[The figure of light begins hurtling towards her, Luz screams in terror as the events play out] 

White Light: WAKE UP!! 

[Luz suddenly wakes up from what seemed to be a nightmare, but she looks at her surroundings. From her observation, she knows she is in some sort of hospital room similar to the ones they have on earth. Luz notices she is lying on a hospital bed and connected to one of those patient monitors with bags of medicine hanging from a pole. She looks around some more and notices Eda and King sleeping on a chair and Lilith lying down on another.] 

Luz: *weak* guys? 

[a lady where a white dress and a metal arm enters the room with a chart in her hand]

Coco: Alright time for a little check-up. So let’s just...

[She sees Luz is awake] 

Coco: *excited* ah you’re awake! That’s good news! 

[She runs up to her] 

Coco: So how are you feeling, do you feel sick, nauseous, feel like you need a psychoanalysis, or do you feel like you need more rest…

[Luz tries to keep up with her but is confused with all the question being asked by the woman in front of her] 

Coco: How did you end up in a fascinating world like this?

Luz: uh-  
[The Doctor puts her finger on Luz’s mouth] 

Coco: No don’t talk yet, you still need to rest, although I feel like I’m talking too much, am I talking too much? Nah it's fine, I just want to know how you’re feeling because if you weren’t feeling okay then it’s bad news for me as a doctor. So let’s just do a little checkup. 

[The woman keeps on chattering and causes Eda and King to wake up.] 

Eda: Ugh, can you keep quiet I’m trying to sle-

[She sees Luz is awake] 

Luz: Hi. 

Eda and King: LUZ!!! 

[They both give her a tight hug, The tall doctor looks at them and begins to have tears in her eye] 

Coco: *happy* aw what i touching reunion, although I wouldn’t suggest holding her for so long. 

Eda: Why not? 

Coco: Well it just so happens that Miss Noceda might suffer from minor internal pains like she is right now. 

Eda: Huh?

[Eda sees Luz in pain and realises she is suffocating her] 

Luz: AGH, EDA!! YOU’RE KILLING ME!! 

Eda: Oh, whoops. 

[she lets go of Luz] 

Coco: If I may Miss Clawthorne, would it be okay if I do a little checkup on Miss Noceda? It will only be for a short while. You may stay in the room if you like.

Eda: Yeah, sure. Just be careful. This is “my kid we’re talking about. 

Coco: Don’t worry, it will be fine. 

[The Doctor begins her checkups, checking her reflexes, then her blood pressure, and then her mouth and ears, she also flashes a light in her eye and asks her to follow it, and even checks her weight. The tests end and the doctor begins to study the results on her desk next to Luz’s bed]. 

Coco: You seem to be in peak condition, you are free to go. 

Luz: Oh, wait, how long have I been out?

Coco: Three days.

Luz: What?! That long?! 

Coco: Well at least you got your rest right. 

Lilith: I’ve never understood these human healing rituals, is this how they usually go? 

[Coco walks up to Lilith] 

Coco: Yes I’m sure, if you want to understand things more, I’d be happy to show you personally. 

[The doctor closes in on Lilith’s ear and begins to whispers in her ear] 

Coco: *seductively* And I’m really good at understanding unique specimens. 

[Lilith has chills run down her spine.] 

Lilith: Not, now, but another time. 

Coco: Sure, sure. 

[Luz suddenly remembers the man who rescued her] 

Luz: Wait, what happened to the other guy?! 

Coco: Other guy? 

Luz: The one with the sword. I never got to thank him.

Coco: Oh you mean Arthur. I knew I forgot something, he told me to tell him when you woke up. Seems he wanted to talk to you personally. Him and the others.

Luz: Others? 

[Arthur then enters the room] 

Luz: (What does he want with me?)

[Arthur walks up behind her] 

Arthur: Wondered when you would wake up. 

[Everyone turns back and sees a man in a red hoodie] 

Coco: Ah Arthur, didn’t see you there. Lemme guess, you “logically” knew she would wake up at this time. 

Arthur *smiles* yeah, figured now would be a good time to introduce myself. 

Luz: *blushes* oh hi. I’m--

Arthur: Luz Noceda, I know, your guardian told me all about you. Plus, Raymond read your profile. Anyway I need you to come with me, someone wants to meet all of you. 

[Everyone begins to follow Arthur, and during their walk Luz once again observes her surroundings and sees that they are in some sort of military base, a bunch of motorcycles, cars, targets and lots of tech and some airships. They stand in front of door that Arthur opens and behind it are 4 other people, a small tubby man wearing a lab coat and baggy shorts tapping on his computer, a short girl in a kunoichi outfit sharpening her sword, a dark man with dreadlocks reading papers, and a 6’5 ft man standing in front of the computer] 

Arthur: Hey boss, she’s awake. 

[the big man turns around and looks down on her] 

West: So you are the girl who Arthur told me about. Raymond!

[the scientist pulls up his wrist band and opens a profile on Luz Noceda] 

Raymond: Luz Noceda, on earth, a weird girl with a wide imagination who would get into a lot of trouble at her school. Incidents include use of fireworks, making scenes in public areas, and ants.

[Luz becomes embarrassed and everyone gives the scientist angry looks] 

West: *grunts* Raymond!! 

Raymond: Sorry I’m getting there. On the boiling Isles she shows excellent prowess when it comes to magic, and even took on the emperor of this realm without getting hurt. What she lacks in being a “true” witch, she makes up for in magic glyphs. See no need to be mad, I’m only reading what’s on the profile. 

West: Anyway, Arthur here tells me you were able to unlock a spirit and take on those people that attacked you. Is that true? 

Luz: Spirit? You mean Azura? I mean yeah I did, and I kicked butt while I was at it. 

West: Can you show us? 

Luz: Oh, uhm, sure? 

[Luz stands still and focuses] 

Luz: Spirit Power!! Good Witch Azura!!! 

[The purple aura flares from her body and the staff she used last time appears in her hand.] 

Luz: Hey it worked!! 

[both Arthur and West look at her, West has a sort of serious look on his face though]

Arthur: What did I tell you?

[West walks up to her] 

West: *serious* Well now that that’s settled. It appears introductions are in order. I am Commander West Hercule. But in battle you must call me Slayer. 

[He points to Arthur] 

West: The one who saved you is Agent Arthur, former member of Project Roundtable, and now an agent that works for us. 

Arthur: Hey. 

[he points to the Doctor] 

West: The one who took care of you while you were out, is Doctor Coco Grey, Agent Crystal. Our Golden Girl, Doctor, and Weapons expert. 

Coco: I knew I forgot to introduce myself. 

West: The dumbass who read your profile out loud is Raymond Dex, Agent... Raymond. Our Scientist, mechanic, strategist, and someone who desperately tries to fit in with the rest of us. 

Raymond: Wait what?! 

[Everyone except West the occupants of the Owl house laugh]

West: As for the man with the dreadlocks, his name is A.X.E.L., agent Animal, Our combat expert, chef, and my first lieutenant. 

A.X.E.L: Hey there kiddo. 

West: And last but not least, our wild ninja, and competitive punk, Shimada Kotoha, Agent Kami. 

[Kotoha says nothing but just looks at her] 

Luz: uh hi. 

[Kotoha grunts and continues to sharpen her blade, Eda interrupts and begins to ask questions] 

Eda: Alright the introductions are nice and all, but who the hell were those guys that attacked Luz, no one attacks my kid and gets away with it.

[Arthur then walks up to the table and begins to tap it projecting picture of the people who attacked them] 

Arthur: To answer your question Miss Clawthorne. 

Eda: *annoyed* Enough the formalities kid, just call me Eda. 

Arthur: *sigh* Okay Eda, those guys attacked you were members of a group called the Meta Syndicate. That big man Luz and I fought yesterday was Tank. Their Muscle. 

King: How about that girl who had those weird claw things? She just came out of nowhere like it was nothing. 

Arthur: The one you speak of is called Viper. One of their most skilled assassins. Both with very powerful Spirit Powers. 

Luz: So they can use this Spirit Power stuff, what is it exactly. 

Raymond: I have the answer for that. 

[Everyone turns their attention to Raymond] 

Raymond: Imagine deep down in your heart an inner personality that is locked inside. It could be a God, a god beast, or a character from a story, or maybe even a real person. Deep down this is your inner spirit that dwells inside waiting for the right moment to come out. And when it comes out, they give you boost in powers, some give you fight prowess, some give you elemental powers, or others, may help you be smarter. The possibilities are endless. Like as we saw the footage in your spirit, Azura just so happens to give you magical powers and can let you do anything a witch can. 

Luz: Oh, and everyone here has them. 

A.X.E.L.: Pretty much. 

Luz: So when Arthur summoned King Arthur and the Dragon. 

Arthur: you basically got a glimpse of my power in action. 

Luz: Is there a reason why I have one? 

Arthur: Well everyone has one. Just so happens that a lucky few are able to unlock them. 

[Eda interrupts again]

Eda: But that still doesn’t answer why those guys attacked her?!

[West grunts] 

West: It’s because you guys just happened to have something they wanted. 

Luz: The gauntlet? 

Coco: Yeah, it turns out the gauntlet Eda stole, just so happened to belong to the store she stole it from. 

A.X.E.L.: And those guys attacked it leaving only one survivor. 

[Luz and Eda gasp in shock after hearing about the incident] 

A.X.E.L.: That survivor is in our care as of now. Still unconscious, but alive. 

Luz: But what did they want with the gauntlet? 

[Raymond speaks up and gets Luz’s attention] 

Raymond: Well we’re trying to figure that part out. Luckily it's in our custody in a secure room. But as of now we know that they are after these armour parts. And we don’t know what they do. Since they don’t really work. 

Luz: But I used it. I worked for me to punch that guy yesterday. How did it work then? 

Raymond: That part I’m not sure. 

[Arthur gives a worried look to Luz, which Luz does not notice] 

Raymond: But all we know is they are after it, and we need to get them before they do. 

A.X.E.L.: And if they are still out there, it's possible more people will die if we don’t do anything. 

[Luz thinks to herself, she thinks about her friends, Eda, King, and Lilith, the thought of them being murdered by the Meta Syndicate leaves her terrified beyond comprehension.] 

Arthur: But this is where you come in. 

[Luz looks up at Arthur] 

Arthur: We want you to help us Luz. At least until we can get rid of these guys. 

Luz: How can I help? 

Arthur: Well the way you fought with Tank yesterday showed you have what it takes to fight these guys. It may not be the best option. But we want to stop these guys. And we know you have friends here you want to protect. And it's possible that they might take the fight to your world. 

[All six of them stand up around her] 

Arthur: We can train you to master your Spirit, and save this world. We understand if you don’t want to. But we saw how powerful that Azura Spirit is. With her power trained up enough we might have the edge we need. 

[Eda gets mad and stops Arthur from convincing Luz] 

Eda: Stop it, my kid is not taking part of this fight!!! 

Luz: I’ll do it!! 

[Eda turns around in shock by her answer] 

Eda: What?! 

Luz: If it’s to protect my friends and my family. I’ll do it. It’s what a good witch does after all.  
[Eda grabs Luz] 

Eda: Can we have a minute?! 

[Arthur looks confused] 

Arthur: Uh sure? 

[Eda kneels down to Luz’s level] 

Eda: Look kid, I know there are some decisions you made that were good for you. But doing this means you could actually die. 

Luz: But Eda you heard him, people will keep dying if those guys are around. And I can’t lose my friends. And I don’t want to lose you too.

[Eda reminds herself of what happened to her at the Emperor's castle] 

Luz: Look I know this may be dangerous, but I want to save the world I dreamed of. And if those guys are out there. I want to help stop them before they hurt anyone else. So please, let me do this. 

[Eda stands up and walks to Arthur] 

Eda: *serious* If you train her. You have to promise she will never get hurt. Because if she does. I’ll hunt you down.  
[arthur puts his hand on Eda’s shoulder] 

Arthur: You can trust me. I won’t let her get hurt. 

[Eda sighs in disappointed in herself] 

Eda: Well I guess I have no choice. Luz can train here. But only if King, Lilith and I come with her. 

West: I’ll allow it. If you’re worried then you can come here to watch her train. 

[the team except for Kotoha gather around Luz]

Arthur: Well Luz I guess this settles it. Your training starts tomorrow. 

[Luz clenches her fist and smiles with an eager face.] 

Arthur: Welcome to Shatter Squad.


End file.
